Kim possible Love thaws
by minion556
Summary: hi guys I just so wanted to do this for ages so here it is


Flash back

Ron and Kim where approaching Middleton's Puppy store. (Kim 7,Ron 6)

"Look Ron a cute yellow puppy!" Cried Kim.

"Kimmy cub do you want to buy him?" asked Kim's dad kneeling down beside his daughter.

"Yep!" Cried Kim. The manager of the puppy dog store smiled at Kim and Ron and carefully lifted the dog out of the glass container and settled him onto the ground in front of Kim and Ron. "Zoom! That's what I will call you!" cried Kim yanking out her tablet to take a selfie. "We are all gonna be best friends forever!"

11 years later...

Ron and Kim where on a park bench after a mission. Kim's I phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Kim asked shakerley as she answered it.

"Kim it's daddy I don't have much time."

"Why? What's happening?" asked Kim. Ron could see tears where brewing in her eyes so he put his arm round her.

"Don't panic you have Zoom!" said her Dad not even answering his daughter's question.

"Zoom?" asked Kim looking at the big creamy yellow dog by her feet.

"Yes Iv'e made him into a super dog! He can protect you."

Suddenly the phone wen't static. Kim looked at Ron in panic.

"Drakken?" asked Ron looking at Kim as if it was normal for an evil genius to keep kidnapping his girlfriends dad twenty four seven.

"I don't know but I assume so. He is always after us possibles." answered Kim.

Kim delve into her pocket and yanked out the kimunicator. "What up Kim?" asked Wade.

"Drakken,s got my dad I need transport stat!"

Kim clambered into the helicopter sent by Wade.

After a long 3 hour ride to Drakken's lair where they where greeted by a nasty surprise.

One of the symphodromes where driving a Lameorghini gallardo right toward's Kim,Ron,Rufus and Zoom.

"We only need the girl!" said Drakken from a screen inside of the car.

Zoom headed right for the car and hit it with his paw. The car smashed into bits and the Symphodrome burst into green goo.

Rufus glared at the dog jealous about his powers and ability's.

Kim,Ron,Rufus and Zoom entered Drakken's lair. And searched for Kim's dad. "Dad?" cried Kim "Dad?"

"Dr P!" cried Ron. A figure emerged from the shadows. "Ronald? Is that you?" asked Kim's dad.

"Dad! Come on let's go home." said Kim stepping out of the lair.

Later Ron and Kim where eating pizza in the park. "KP I..I..I'm..M..oving..to..Scotland." said Ron bursting into tears.

"What?" asked Kim. Could this day get any worse?!

Kim walked home alone that night tears spilling down her cheeks. She shouted out loud "SCOTLAND! WHY?! WHY THE HECK DID IT HAVE TO BE SCOTLAND!" She knelt down in the street light crying rain failing on he head,silently whispering "why?"

The next day Kim went to cheer-leading practice to practice for the cheer leading show on Saturday. Suddenly Ron burst into the room dressed in bling and carring a boom box.

He stood in front of the girls and shouted "EVERYBODY DO THE FLOP!"

All the girls tumbled to the floor. Kim marched over to Ron her face bright red with fury.

"Whoa whoa whoa KP ever heard of too much blush?" joked Ron,but Kim was not amused.

"Ron! We have like six blooming days to do this! We DO NOT have time for silly games! From the top!"

"Relationships can be tough Rufus but we just have to work through it!" Rufus nodded.

Later Kim was walking home when Ron caught up with her.

"So are you still mad with me?" He asked Kim sidling up to her.

"I have only one answer to that Ronnie boy" said Kim and she pulled him close and snogged his lips.

Kim arrived home and told her mum and dad that Ron was moving away to Scotland.

"Oh Kimmy cub I'm sorry sweetie." said her mum pulling her close.

"I love him too much to say goodbye!" said Kim sobbing into her mum's chest.

"Don't worry honey it will be OK I promise." said her dad patting his daughter's back.

"I think I need some alone time." Said Kim going out of the door "Come on Zoom."

Kim walked around the field where her and Ron used to play as kids.

Kim walked around for a bit and then came across a sighn that she swore was written quite recently by Ron.

It read: _to my dearest Kim although I may not be in Middleton anymore but I still live in your heart don't I? If your reading this then you will know that nothing will prevent me from getting to you. Ron xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx :-) PS: I love you._

"I love you too." said Kim peeling the note off the tree and clutched it to her chest. She looked at it one more time and noticed that Ron had pasted the selfie that they took as kids when they bought Zoom. Kim's eyes pricked with tears.

 _At Drakken's lair_

"Shego! Get here NOW!" Shouted Dr Drakken.

"Alright,alright Doc! Stop being a mope!" cried Shego rolling her eyes.

"DON'T call me that! Anyway I have a plan to destroy Kim possible once and for all!" Hissed Doctor Drakken.

"So what do you wan't me to do?" asked Shego filing her nails.

"You know you are doing that with your gloves on right?" said Drakken.

"Whatever! Just tell me!" shouted Shego.

"Whoa talk about lippy your worse than the possibles!"

"What did you say?!" Asked Shego behind gritted teeth.

"Nothing,nothing! Anyway, I want you to go to a cheer leading show tonight!"

"Cheer leading?" Shego said sarcastically,smirking.

"Yes cheer leading! At the grand hall in Middleton! That you will set fire too!" He whispered the next part so it was hard to find research of what he said.

That night Kim was in the spotlight doing her cheer leading. BANG! An explosion took place right in the middle of the stage. The smoke was thick and everyone was screaming so no one saw the figure kidnapping Kim.

The Kimmunicator was nearby so Wade heard and saw everything. "OH MY GOSH! I'll get Ron!"

Ron was on Facebook writing a sad stats about Kim and how much he missed her. BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ron answered his Kimunicator in a flash.

"What's wrong? Is Kim hurt? Is Kim still into me? TELL ME WADE! TELL ME!"

"Wow! Buddy calm down. Watch this!" He played the video of Kim cheer leading,Ron's eyes welled up with tears,then the explosion happened and Kim was gone! "She needs help Ron! I will send transport so you can travel to Middleton. Then get Kim's dog then go to Middleton grand hall!"

Ron arrived at the Possible's house to pick up the dog.

 _meanwhile in the hall..._

"HELP! SOMEONE GET ME OUT OF HERE!" Cried Kim jiggering the door handle of the door of the room she was trapped in. She was stripped from her weapons apart from her laser lipstick. She carved a human sized hole that she could squeeze through and ran out into the building searching desperately for an exit.

Ron had arrived at the burning building and slipped inside with Zoom. He looked around for Kim and finally spotted her leaning against a box coughing.

"Kim!" shouted Ron.

"Ron!" shouted Kim.

They ran to each other and embraced. They leaned in for a kiss but they where interrupted by a falling peace of metal. Ron grabbed Kim's arm and they both manged to escape with their pets. "Zoom get us out of here!" cried Ron tieing a bit of string around Zoom's collar. He grabbed Kim's hand and sped through the fire.

Kim wobbled the collapsed onto the ground near a door. Ron jiggled the door handle but it was no use. He gave up. He sat next to Kim and cradled her in his arms. As he did so Ron's note fluttered out of Kim's shirt pocket. Ron scooped it up and hugged it close.

Rufus rose out of Ron's pocket. When he saw Kim and Ron lying there he tried tugging Zoom awake. Zoom wearily stood and followed Rufus to an open window. Zoom barked out of it.

The fire men turned to face the building. "Quick in there!" shouted one of the fire men leading the others to the building.

The fire men got Ron'Kim'Rufis and Zoom out of the building.

Ron was fine to stand and didn't have to go on a stretcher.

So when Drakken tried to climb into the ambulance Ron kicked him out.

It was over and Ron and Kim lived happily ever after.

THE END


End file.
